New Generation Hogwart part 1
by Illuvatar33220
Summary: Deux jeunes élèves dans deux écoles de magie différente dans deux pays différent vont intégré poudlard en cour de la cinquième année


**1 Un coin paumé**

Vingt deux heures, voilà l'heure que ma montre indiquait. Tout était bouclé pour le déménagement.

-Illuvatar on part, me cria ma mère, fait tes au revoir a la maison !

Ça y est le grand départ était la, j'allais quitter l'Espagne, pour aller habiter dans un coin perdu d'Angleterre. Je suis en cinquième année, mes parents me faisaient quitter mon école, mes amis, ma vie tout simplement.

Je pris la direction de la porte d'entrée, l'ouvrit et me rendit dans la voiture. Ma mère avait l'art de s'habiller comme tous le monde, ce n'était pas le cas de mon père.

Deux jours de route a les supportés, eux avec leur musique dépassée. Mais heureusement j'avais préparé ma musique à moi.

Je pris mes écouteurs, et m'endormis dans la voiture. Je fis des rêves étranges, de cette école, de ce jeune garçon qui avait parcouru les couloirs pavés du château. Oui, tous le monde le connaissait parmi mes amis, même s'il n'habitait pas en Espagne avec nous.

Je me réveillais, nous étions déjà le petit matin arrêtés sur une aire de repos, je sortis de la voiture et partis les rejoindre. On mangea un morceau de brioche.

-Nous somme où la ?

-Nous venons de dépasser Bordeaux, se soir nous seront devant le tunnel de la Manche, répondit mon père.

Je ne répondis pas, remonta dans la voiture et attendit que l'on reparte.

La route était longue jusqu'à ce coin paumé. Nous venions de dépasser la Vendée, je crois, la nuit tombait déjà. Mon père nous dit :

-Nous sommes en vue du tunnel, dans six heures nous serons arrivés.

Savoir que j'avais toute cette eau au dessus de moi me rassurais très peu, enfin la lumière fut visible, il ne nous restait plus que trois heures trente de route.

Je me réveillai en sursaut, il était cinq heures du matin et il faisait toujours noir, mes parents était en entrain de décharger la voiture, le camion qui livrait les meubles était déjà la. Il fallait tout décharger dans le noir, la tâche était rude mais j'entendis du bruit venir du bout de la rue. Je m'approchai et vus une famille, elle avait l'air, elle aussi d'emménager. Il y avait une fille, elle était magnifique, je voulais aller lui parler, je commença à m'approcher, mais recula et repartis.

Après un bref coup d'œil en arrière je m'aperçu que la jeune fille qui devait avoir dans les quinze ans me regarda partir.

Plus tard dans la journée, je partis faire un tour, je vis un petit cimetière. "Ignotus Peverell", ce nom me disait vaguement quelque chose. Je me retournais et vis un grand panneau avec écrit : « Bienvenue à Godric Hollow. »

Je me dirigeais vers une petite ruelle jusqu'à cette fameuse maison. Elle était en ruine, « Alors c'est donc là que le plus grand mage noir a perdu contre un bébé ». J'ouvris le portail qui se mit à grincer, il y avait plein de message sur la porte.

Je repartis et sur mon chemin, je croisa la fille.

Je pris mon courage a deux mains et alla lui parler, mais elle dut remarquer que je n'avais pas très confiance en moi malgré mon physique avantageux, enfin, d'après toutes mes amies.

\- Bon... Bonjour, je suis Illuvatar et toi ?

Sa réponse vint très vite mais pour moi cela parut une éternité.

**II**

**Un sentiment nouveau**

\- Bonjour. Dis-je en arborant mon plus beau sourire.

Je me dandinais comme une enfant, ne sachant pas réellement ce que je devais dire, quand je me rendis compte que je ne lui avais toujours pas donné mon prénom qu'il m'avait gentiment demandé.

\- Je suis April. J'habite là-bas. Dis-je en montrant une maison en brique rouge qui se situait au bout de la rue. J'ai vu que tu venais d'emménagé aussi ? Elle est bien ta maison ?

Mais Illuvatar n'avait pas l'air de vouloir parler. Est-ce que je l'intimidais? ou juste avait-il commencé la conversation pour rester poli ? Ça devenait un peu pesant cette situation, et sans m'en rendre compte je me mis à jouer avec mes cheveux. Malgré ça, Illuvatar me fixait. Je ne comprenais vraiment rien à ce garçon.

\- Viens on va marcher.

*faut vraiment que je trouve quoi dire, je déteste les blancs.* pensais-je.

J'ai beau chercher, je ne trouve rien à lui dire.

"- Et si on allait au parc qui est au bout de la rue ? Dis-je en montrant le petit parc du bout des doigts.

\- Oui, d'accord. " Acquiesça Illuvatar.

En marchant à côté de lui, je me rendis compte que nous faisions quasiment la même taille. Je trouve ça drôle, même s'il n'y a rien de drôle à cela. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de le regarder. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu puissant, oui en effet il avait de très beaux yeux. Ses cheveux s'agitaient légèrement avec le peu de vent qu'il y avait. Ce qui me fit rappeler que mes cheveux devaient être dans un sale état car je ne les avais pas coiffés de la journée. Tant pis.

On arriva au petit parc, il y avait deux balançoires, quelques bancs, des jeux pour enfants et de l'herbe partout. Je sens que je vais adorer cet endroit. Sans prévenir Illuvatar, je m'assis par terre. J'adore m'asseoir dans l'herbe et jouait avec les brindilles. Et en effet, Illuvatar ne fit pas attention et continua de marcher. C'est au bout de quelques secondes, qu'il vit que je ne le suivait plus. Il se retourna, me vit par terre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais à terre ? Me dit-il perplexe.

\- J'adore être dans l'herbe. Dis-je en m'allongeant.

Contre toutes attentes Illuvatar vint s'allonger à côté de moi. On regardait les nuages défilés sous nos yeux. En silence. Comme si ce moment n'était pas fait pour parler.

Au bout d'un moment qui me parût une éternité, je me décide de me lever. Aida Illuvatar à se lever.

*sa main est tellement douce, j'aimerai continuer à la tenir* pensais-je.

\- Viens! Dis-je en rigolant et en me mettant à courir vers les balançoires.

Il va sûrement me prendre pour un bébé à vouloir faire de la balançoire mais ce n'est pas grave. Je me mis à me balancer de plus en plus haut, de plus en plus fort sans me rendre compte qu'Illuvatar faisait pareil que moi. Je trouvais ça tellement drôle. A aucun moment j'aurai pensé qu'il aurait ferait de la balançoire avec moi. Il est vraiment gentil.

Sans prévenir, je me mis à sauter de ma balançoire. J'ai l'impression de voler pendant quelques secondes. Mes deux pieds touchent le sol, je sens mon corps basculer à l'avant. Impossible de me retenir nul part, je tombe tête la première sur le sol. J'eu le réflexe de mettre les mains à l'avant, pour éviter une chute trop violante. Trop tard, j'étais déjà sur le sol. Les pieds en l'air. Je ne pu m'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

Illuvatar descend vite de sa balançoire et me tendit une main pour que je puisse me relever, mais je me mis à tirer et il tomba lui aussi, près de moi.

**III**

**Une semaine magnifique**

Là, à ce moment précis par terre à côté d'April, je me sentais mieux que jamais, je me suis rendu compte que j'aimais regardé ses beaux yeux marrons, je me perdais dans son regard.

Mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, et la journée fut achevée comme ça, j'étais mal de la laissé partir loin de moi, même si ce n'était que 500 mètres. Je rentrai chez moi, je me mis à table, une soupe de potirons et des pâtes. J'étais de mauvaise humeur parce que j'avais laissé April.

-Wow quel festin de roi maman, dis-je d'une voix assez hautaine.

Mon père me fusilla du regard qui signifié tais-toi et ne dit pas mot de plus. Je montais dans ma chambre, j'en avais marre de tout j'avais laissé tous mes amis, ils me manqués tous. Je m'assoupis assez vite, je me réveilla tard dans la matinée, je déjeunai, et partie à toute vitesse si l'on puisse le dire voir ma petite April. On passa la journée ensemble, on se balader dans la ville. On retourna au jardin public je l'aidais à se balancer sur la balançoire. Ensuite je m'allongeai dans l'herbe, et pris la jeune fille dans mes bras, je pouvais rester des heures avec elle ainsi, c'était tout simplement magique.

-April ?

-Oui chou ?

\- J'aime être avec toi, c'est quelque jour passer en ta compagnie me fait aller mieux. Et toi t'es amis aux USA ne te manque pas ?

\- Si, mais comme pour toi, je t'ai rencontré et je me suis beaucoup attaché à toi.

La journée se termina comme elle avait commencé c'est-à-dire magnifiquement bien. Les jours suivant passèrent aussi vite que les jours d'avant. J'aller au lit, minuit indiquer mon réveil, dans une journée je retournerais en cours je me réveillai assez tôt le lendemain, il avait neigé dans la nuit.

Je me mis en short et tee-shirt - oui je sais par ce temps glacial je suis fou - je sortis dehors et me mis à courir pour faire ma petite séance de sport, montée de genoux, talon-fesse. Je terminai mon jogging devant la maison d'April, je vis de la lumière dans une pièce du haut, je vis à la fenêtre une jolie jeune fille brune, je reconnus ma tendre April, je toussotai, elle m'entendit et vint m'ouvrir la porte de chez elle.

Je rentrai, sa maison ressemblée à la mienne, mais la déco était plus sympa.

-Wow c'est beau chez toi, mais tu ne dors pas ?

-Non pour te dire j'ai fait un affreux cauchemar…

Je regardais l'heure il était 6h il faisait encore nuit, je la suivis dans la cuisine et elle me prépara un petit déjeuner copieux.

\- Raconte-moi ton cauchemar, dis-je.

-Bah comment dire, je tiens beaucoup a toi et dans le rêve on rentrait au même bahut et là tu te faisais tuer, dit-elle avec une larme a l'œil.

Je la pris dans mes bras et fit quelque chose qui me surprit moi-même, je la regardai, pris son visage entre mes mains et la regarda droit dans les yeux et l'embrassa tendrement et lui chuchota à l'oreille.

-Ne t'inquiète pas je suis là et je te laisserais pas partir et je ne partirais pas comme ça !

Elle me rendit mon baisé, je pris congé en lui assurant bien que je reviendrais plus tard dans la journée.

Je rentrai chez moi, attrapa ma grosse valise, pris mes bouquin, mes tubes à essais et mes ingrédients. Là où j'allais y'avais un uniforme à respecter, donc je le mis dedans aussi puis je mis d'autres vêtements.

Je me mis à faire une petite séance de muscul, 150 abdos, 100 pompes, etc. Je pris la direction de la douche. 20 mins plus tard je sortis et pris la direction de ma chambre et dormis un peu, je ne vis pas l'heure, je m'étais assoupi jusqu'en début de soirée, « merde j'ai dormi trop longtemps pauvre April elle doit s'inquiéter » pensé-je. Je pris la direction de la cuisine, pris une autre douche, alla en direction du champ de fleur, 1 heure aller-retour que fallait-il ne pas faire pour une fille. Quand je vis l'heure je me maudis d'avoir fait ce détour mais bon pas grave.

Avec tout ça il était 22h je pris la direction de sa maison, sonna et son père vint m'ouvrir.

-Bonsoir monsieur désolé pour l'heure à laquelle j'arrive mais je me suis endormie, dis-je un peu gêné.

-Vas-y entre April s'inquiète depuis toute à l'heure. April vient, Illuvatar est ici !

Je vis April apparaitre dans une belle tenue, une belle robe. Elle me prit la main et me guida jusqu'à sa chambre.

-Je sais que ce n'est pas la saison des robes mais je voulais être belle pour toi, dit-elle en rougissant.

Elle ferma sa porte à clef et éteignit la lumière. La lumière de la lune traversa par la fenêtre. Elle me poussa sur le lit, se mit sur moi et m'embrassa. Je lui rendis tout ses bisous. Elle commença à m'enlever le tee-shirt, je fis de même avec sa robe, je comprenais à peine ce qui se passer, elle cette fille timide et réservée. Elle commença à m'embrasser, descendit sur mon torse et me faisait des caresses sur le ventre, déboutonna mon jean. Je lui rendis ses bisous encore une fois, je l'embrassai dans le cou, sur la poitrine, le ventre.

…

La soirée fut vite passée, nous étions sous la couette et elle m'avoua que c'était sa première fois. Je lui faisais plein de bisous sur le front, la bouche etc. elle avait la tète sur mon torse, je lui dis :

-Ap… April je … t'aime

Aucune réponse de sa part je la rappelai et toujours aucune réponse donc je regardais et vis qu'elle dormait. Je souris et fermai les yeux, je me réveillai en pleine nuit et lui écrivit une lettre.

Je mis la lettre sur l'oreiller à coter avec le bouquet de fleurs cueille plus tôt. Reparti chez moi et prit la direction de Londres.

**IV**

**Une nouvelle école**

Je me réveillais brutalement, mon réveille avait sonné 6H. Je remarquais tout de suite que Illuvatar n'était plus dans mon lit mais une lettre entouré de jolies fleurs le remplaçait. Je l'ai lue à voix haute.

_April,_

_Je suis désolé de partir comme sa, comme un sauvage. Mais demain je reprends les cours, je dois prendre le train à Londres, sache que je t'aime très fort et que je n'ai pas profiter de toi! On se reverra aux prochaines vacances (je crois que dans mon bahut les seuls vacances où on revient c'est noël et l'été), bisous je t'aime April._

_P.S. Tu es belle quand tu dors, et ça a était une semaine magnifique avec toi !_

À la fin de la lettre je lâchai un petit : Il est tellement chou. En espérant qu'il puisse l'entendre même si c'est improbable.

Aujourd'hui c'est la rentré, je suis de nature anxieuse, donc je stress. Ce matin là, je n'arrivais pas à trouver mes affaires, je ne pensais pas à ma nouvelle école mais à Illuvatar.

Je pris ma douche, puis je descendis pour déjeuner, je devais me dépêcher car je ne devais pas être en retard pour prendre le train 9 3/4.

Ma mère cria jusqu'à s'époumoner :

-VITE! VITE! Prends ta valise, ton chat, ta baguette et hop on y va, il est déjà 6H45.

Je sortis de ma maison regardant autour de chez moi si je ne voyais pas Illuvatar rien que pour lui dire un simple bonjour, mais aucune présence de lui.

Ma mère demanda :

-Qu'est-ce que tu cherches comme ça ?

\- Rien rien ...

On sentait toute la déception dans mes paroles.

J' arriva à temps pour rentré dans le train je fit un geste de la main pour dire au revoir à mes parents, le train commença à avancer alors que je n'avais pas trouvé de place. Je chercha donc une place. Je m'approcha d'une cabine ou se trouvais quelques personnes.

-Il reste une place ici ? Demandais-je.

-non désolé...

Je repartis de plus belle à la recherche d'une place, j'ouvris la deuxième cabine.

-Est-ce qu'il reste une place ici ?

-Non...

Ce fut comme ça pour les sept autres cabines. Je m'approchai de la dernière cabine, avec une infime lueur d'espoir de trouver une place. J'ouvris la cabine, dans cette cabine se trouvait un Pouffsoufle et une Serdaigle.

Je demandais avec douceur :

-Reste-t-il une place? Je n'en ai pas trouvé dans les autres cabines.

La Serdaigle répondit avec une extrême gentillesse : oui viens installe toi.

J'esquissais un sourire :

-Merci milles fois.

-De rien, mais dis moi tu es nouvelle? Je ne t'ai jamais vu auparavant.

-Oui je viens d'Amérique j'ai dû quitter tous mes amis.

-Oh je vois et bien bienvenue à Poudlard ... Excuse moi mais comment t' appelles-tu ?

-April et vous ? En désignant le Pouffsoufle et la Serdaigle.

-Quelle jolie nom, moi c'est Hélène et lui là le mal poli c'est Alex.

\- Et bien je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance.

-De même. Dit Alex.

Un blanc s'installa dans la cabine, puis le Pouffsoufle et la serdaigle se remirent à parler entre eux, je ne pensais qu'à une chose, de retrouver Illuvatar pendant les vacances, mais je trouvais ça long. Des mois sans lui, je ne pouvais pas m'y résoudre. Perdue dans mes pensées je sursauta car quelqu'un avais frappé à la cabine, cette personne entra, elle n'eut pas le temps de poser sa question que je lui sautai dessus.

Je m'écria :

-ILLUVATAR! Mon cœur se remplie de joie. Ça ne fais même pas un jour qu'on ne c'est pas vu mais tu m'as énormément manqué.

-Toi aussi... Illuvatar était un peu sous le choque il ne s'attendait pas à me voir, mais il était tellement heureux.

Le train s'arrêta, il était arrivé à Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie, les élèves descendirent du train. Tous les élèves embarquèrent dans des charrettes tirées pars des Sombrals, qui les amenèrent au château. Moi et Illuvatar rentrèrent dans le château nous étions un peu perdu, nous ne savions pas où allés car nous étions tous deux nouveaux quand on entendit Alex et Hélène crier :

-HEY

\- Les deux nouveaux venez c'est pars là. On va vous emmené chez le directeur pour vous repartir dans vos maisons.

On les suivit jusqu'à la statut, pendant le chemin ils nous expliqués comment fonctionner le château, avec ces escaliers qui bougent tous seuls etc. Les répartitions faites, Illuvatar allât s'assoir à la table des Serdaigle avec Hélène, et moi à celle de Serpentard.

Il était 20h30, un banquet nous attendait. Plein de bonnes choses, plus merveilleuse les unes que les autres. On mangeât et à la fin du repas un vielle homme qui devait être le directeur se plaça devant un pupitre en forme d'aigle et frappa dans ces mains.

-Bonne soirée à tous, j'espère que vous passerez une agréable fin d'année à Poudlard.

**V**

**Poudlard **

Ce n'est pas toujours facile de s'intégrait dans une nouvelle école, surtout en cours de la cinquième année. Alex qui était un Pouffy c'est-à-dire un Pouffsoufle. Entre nous, on appelle les autres des maisons dans le même genre. Hélène était très sympa avec moi, comme elle est à Serdaigle, elle put me faire visiter. Quand à April, on était toujours ensemble, et cette première semaine de cours commencé bien. Je découvris bien vite que les Serpy, ou Serpentard, était très centré sur eux, et qu' il haïssait presque les trois autres maisons. J'espère que cela ne déteindra pas sur April. Déjà que beaucoup de monde voyait pas notre relation comme inacceptable vue que l'on était dans deux maison complètement opposé. Mais bon, nous étions plus fort que sa.

Premier week-end, j'avais envoyé à mes parent l'autorisation de sortie par hibou, oui ici sa fonctionne comme ça, pour aller à Près-Au-Lard un village complètement sorcier. Alex, nous rejoignis Hélène, April et moi dans le hall de Pouddy (Poudlard) comme nous étions nouveau, April et moi, nous devions montrer notre autorisation.

On prit la direction du village, le chemin était agréable à regarder, au loin je vis une cabane. J'entendis Alex dire à April que c'était La Cabane Hurlante. Et qu'apparemment elle était hanté et que personne se risquais d'y approché.

Il nous montré le magasin de friandise Honeydukes, on y rentra. Je fus émerveillé par la vue de centaine de bonbons. Il y avait des plus sucrées, des dragibus, des choco-grenouilles, des dentiers de vampire en sucre. Ensuite il y avait des bonbons de formes bizarres et diverses, notamment en forme de ver, ou de cafard, on aurait dit des bonbons en gélatines. Il y avait même des bonbons moldus.

April et moi prirent un peu de chaque, évidement ceux qui nous inspirait. Ensuite, nous prirent la direction de Zonko magasin de farce et attrape.

L'intérieur de la boutique était modeste, il y avait un rayon, qui d'après Alex, qui si connaissait bien, venais de Weasley, Farces pour sorcier facétieux, qui fournie de très bonnes farces et attrapes. Il y avait des pastilles de gerbe qui te faisais vomir, des pastilles pour faire comme si tu étais malade, etc. Alex et moi, on en prit pas mal. Hélène et April nous lancèrent un regard sévère. Mais nous on en souriait comme des niés. Ensuite je pris la plume qui change de couleur, et qui corrige les fautes d'orthographes, certifié évidement sinon c'est de la camelote. Je pris d'autres choses aussi.

Ensuite nous prirent la direction des Trois Balais, une taverne, elle était grande et accueillante. Il y faisait une chaleur douce et agréable. On commanda des bièraubeurre.

\- Illuvatar, il y a un salon de thé pas loin, un endroit où se retrouve les couples, tu devrais y aller faire un tour avec April, me dit Hélène.

On discuta de tout et n' importe quoi.

-Au fait, Alex apparemment Pouffy et Serdy vont refaire des sélections pour leur équipe de Quidditch, parce qu'ils ont eux des problèmes avec leur attrapeur. Que dirais-tu d'y aller et de voir si on peut être intégré, peut être que avec de la chance on sera pris?

\- Oui pourquoi pas Illuv (c'était le surnom qu'on m'avait donné). J'en ai fait en deuxième année, mais j'ai du changé de poste en cour d'année pour remplacer un poursuiveur donc je suis à l'aise dans ces deux poste. Au fait, ton vieille Éclair de Feu, feras sûrement pas l'affaire. Il faudra sûrement que tu t'en paye un autre, style Éclair de Feu 10 ou sinon il y a le Torpille le tout dernier balais que tout le monde se rêves.

-Oh ne t'inquiète pas, je pense avoir suffisamment d'argent. Mon père c'est fait embaucher au poste de directeur du Département Magique des Sport, il a lancé un nouveau concept de jeu, et il a gagné le pactole. Et ma mère travaille comme docteur à St Mangouste.

-Hélène j'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait une coupe des quatre maisons explique moi s'il te plait, si tu veux bien ? Dit April.

-Oui April, cette coupe est remise en fin d'année à une des quatre maisons, la meilleur. Gryffy a gagné la coupe de 1991 au moment ou le célèbre Harry Potter entra à Pouddy jusqu'en 2001. Ensuite ce fut Pouffy, serpy et Serdy depuis trois ans. On va essayer de la remporter une quatrième fois.

-Ahah on verra bien Hélène, en tout cas je vais tout faire pour faire remporter ma maisons cette année, dit Alex, Illuv je te lance un défi l'un de nous deux devra être plus fort que l'on est jamais vu. Le meilleur attrapeur du château, me chuchota-t-il solennellement.

Il me fit le résumé des scores et me dit que chaque année tout les matches se joué dans le même ordre, les quatre maisons s'affronter, ensuite une était éliminé à chaque fois jusqu'à en resté plus que une. Et que depuis 2001 le fonctionnement des matchs avaient changé.

-Il faut que Gryffondor perde les deux prochain matchs sinon nous ne pourront pas nous retrouvé en demi final contre vous, me dit Alex.

On continua de papoter, puis vus l'heure qu'il était, on décida de rentré au château. La nuit commença à tomber. Il était l'heure du repas. Nous nous dirigeâmes chacun vers notre tables. Et le repas débuta quelque minute plus tard.

Le dimanche Hélène m'aida à faire mes devoirs à la bibliothèque, je m' échapa un peu pour rejoindre April dans un coin du château.

-Je suis content de te voir ma chérie, dis-je en l'embrassant tendrement.

Nous avions pas eu l'occasion d'être vraiment seul depuis une semaine. Elle était assise sur moi, on s'embrassait fougueusement. Tandis que sa main déraper sous mon pantalon un peu plus à chaque bisou que l'on se faisait. Quand à moi, ma mains se glissa sous son haut.

Une bonne demi heure plus tard nous étions toujours à la même place, mais nous n'avions pas eu besoin de nous rhabiller comme nous n'étions aller pas plus loin.

Elle repartit de son coté et moi à la salle commune de Serdaigle. Le reste de la soirée se déroula vite. J' alla me coucher vers 23h.

Lundi matin, 6h50, je m'habilla, je descendis déjeuner et je pris la direction du premier cours, défense contre le force du mal, nous étudions les hybrides.

-Bonjour, jeune gens asseyez-vous ! ouvrez votre livres pages soixante-dix, dit monsieur Croods, prenez une plume et notez se que je vous dit. Un hybride est un être humain qui à deux démons en lui, vampire et loups pour la plus part du temps. On suppose que le tout premier hybride ressencé s'est échapper du ministère et s'est ensuite fait mordre par un loup-garou alors qu'il était déjà vampire. Ces forces sont décuplées lors de soir de pleine lune. Il ne craint pas le soleil à cause du coté loup en lui. Il peut se nourrir de sang comme de viande fraiche, en passant aussi par la nourriture normal. De plus, la journée, il a aussi la force du vampire en lui, cela en fait un adversaire très dur à vaincre.

Pendant une heure le prof nous raconta son blabla ennuyeux, il nous donna les devoirs.

-Page soixante-douze vous lirez et ferais des recherches, si il vit comme nous, comme les loup-garou en meute ou en solitaire comme les vampires.

Après deux heure de cours intense, avec les Pouffsoufle, Alex et moi nous nous dirigeâmes vers le terrain de Quidditch.

Il y avait deux Serdy et trois Pouffy. Les deux capitaine nous dirent que le premier Serdy et Pouffy qui attraperont les deux Vif d'Or seront attrapeur.

Je monta sur mon vieux Éclair de Feu, et Alex sur son flambent neuf Nimbus. Le début commença, l'autre Serdy en sixième année se débrouillait plus tôt bien, je ne m'occupais pas d'Alex mais de mon futur poste d'attrapeur. Je fis une feinte, je fis semblant de partir à toute vitesse vers le sol et l'autre Serdy me suivit et au dernier moment remonta tout en haut jusqu'où j'avais vu le vif d'or et l'attrapa. je redescendis et Alex m'acclama lui aussi. J'en déduit qu'il avais le poste.

**VI**

**Hélène**

Je me réveillais tranquillement dans les draps du dortoir, un rayon du soleil perçait le noir. Je m'assis sur mon lit pour me faire un chignon quand je me souvins que c'était aujourd'hui le match de Quidditch entre Serdaigle et Gryffondor et qu' Illuvatar allait jouer parmi eux. Je m'habille en prenant mon temps et je parcouru la salle commune en saluant les élèves qui s'y trouvaient. Je me dirige vers la Grande Salle, j'adresse un sourire à Alex et Hélène et un clin d'œil à Illuvatar. Je prends un petit déjeuner copieux, après avoir fini je cherchais Illuvatar du regard, il n'a rien mangé mon petit chéri j'ai peur pour lui … Je me dirigeais vers la sortie, je m'arrête en m'appuyant sur la porte de la Grande Salle en attendant Illuvatar, Alex et Hélène.

-Bonne chance lui dit-je en me jetant dans ses bras.

Alex lui tapa dans le dos et Hélène lui souhaita bonne chance. On se dirigea vers les gradins et Illuvatar vers les vestiaires pour rejoindre les autres joueurs. On se trouva une place parmi les Serdaigles tout le monde criait, les pancartes étaient levé au ciel, même les professeurs étaient là. Les Gryffondor firent leur entrée suivie par les Serdaigles.

-QUE LE MATCH COMMENCE !

Le souafle est jeté, attrapé par une Gryffondor aux cheveux châtains qui essaye de le faire passer dans les buts … ET NON ! Le gardien est rapide et le rattrape. Les batteurs envoient les cognards à l'autre bout du terrain grâce à leur batte. Un garçon que je connais de vue attrape le souafle, vole vers les buts et tire très fort.

-10 POINTS POUR SERDAIGLE !

Tout les Serdaigles étaient entrain d'hurler,d'applaudir, et les Gryffondor entrain d'huer ce qui me fit sourire. Jusqu'au moment où un cognards frappa un joueur de Serdaigle qui tomba à terre, ZUT ! J'espère que ce n'est pas Illuvatar, le corps parait sans vie deux professeurs descendent de leur gradin pour l'envoyer à l'infirmerie. Un cri effroyable me fit sursauter, je me retournai et je vis Hélène à terre.

-Hélène ?! Hélène qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! Réveille-toi ! Hélène je t'en prie ouvre les yeux !

Je levais les yeux vers Alex qui était descendu de sa place :

-Va chercher du secours !

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle avait, je lui fis un massage cardiaque, je balayais du regard tout le terrain quand je vis quelque chose qui me parut bizarre un groupe d'élèveun Gryffy, un Pouffy, un Serdy et un Serpy se dirigeaient vers le château en courant. Une silhouette se posa devant moi l'infirmière de l'école était accompagnée d'Alex, elle vit le corps d'Hélène et me regarda dans les yeux. C'était un regard inquiet, froid, sans explication et grâce à sa baguette elle fit surgir des étincelles rouges. Ils l'emmenèrent à l'infirmerie, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que les Serdaigles avaient gagné, Illuvatar descendit des airs et se dirigea vers moi avec un immense sourire radieux :

-On a gagné ! Tu as vu on a … Qu'est-ce que t'as ?

-Hélène … Elle était dans les gradins à coté de moi, elle a crié et elle est tombée.

Son sourire disparu rapidement, il courut vers le château et je fis de même. On escaladait les escaliers du château quand on arriva enfin à l'infirmerie. Illuvatar ouvra brusquement la porte :

-Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Elle est vivante ?! Dit-il affolé

Alex était entrain de pleurer, tous les professeurs l'entouraient. Elle était allongée sur un lit aux draps blancs, moins blanc que son visage. On aurait dit qu'il n'y avait plus aucune goutte de sang dans son corps.

-Elle est … morte souffla Alex en pleurant.

Non ce n'est pas possible, comment ? L'image du groupe d'élèves qui s'enfuyaient me revint à l'esprit, ce n'était pas le moment d'en parler. Hélène allait être enterré demain matin, je demande à Alex et Illuvatar de me suivre au lac noir. On s'allonge sur la pelouse verte, je mets toujours une main autour d'Alex pour le réconforter :

-J'ai quelque chose d'important à vous dire.

Ils me regardaient d'un air interrogatif

-Pendant que j'essayais de réveiller Hélène, il y avait un groupe d'élèves de Gryffy,Pouffy,Serdy et Serpy qui partaient en courant et je crois bien que c'est eux qui ont tué Hélène. C'est forcément de la magie noire parce que je n'ai rien vu et ni rien entendu. On doit emmener se dont on aura besoin demain après l'enterrement d'Hélène, on fera nos valises et on ira à leur recherche !

-Mais les professeurs vont s'en rendre compte. Me dit Illuvatar

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour sa, j'ai tout préparé d'avance ! J'ai un sac brodée de perle, on pourra y mettre tout ce qu'on veut puisque il y a un sortilège d'extension indétectable de vêtements, livre, radio, carte, potion et nourriture, le nécessaire ! Demain après l'enterrement quand tout le monde rentrera au château on prendra la direction inverse et on ira à la poursuite du groupe d'élèves.

Ils hochèrent tous les deux la tête et on se remit en route pour rentrer au château. On rencontra un élève qui nous informa qu'on devait se rendre dans la grande salle parce que le directeur devait faire un discours, on le suivit et quand on arriva les élèves de toutes les maisons étaient rassemblés. Les membres de Serdaigles étaient tous tristes, perdu, les filles pleuraient et les garçons souffraient en silence :

-Je vous ai rassemblé ici, pour faire un discours en l'honneur de notre amie Hélène. Une magnifique et souriante jeune fille, très intelligente avec une joie de vivre hors du commun. Elle ne nous a pas vraiment quitté, elle est toujours là dans nos cœurs. Certains d'entre vous se demandent ce qu'ils lui est arrivé, vous avez le droit de savoir. C'est l'œuvre de magie noire, nous avons remarqué l'absence d'un élève dans chaque maison, et j'ai bien peur que ce soit eux. Soyez prudent, ce soir nous nous réunirons au bord du lac noir pour lever nos baguettes en son honneur je tiens à ce que tout le monde soit là. L'enterrement aura lieu demain.

J'étais entrain de pleurer, les larmes m'avaient submergé. Les élèves se levaient et partaient en direction de leur salle commune, je saluais les nombreux élèves de Serdaigles qui connaissaient Hélène et je me dirigeais vers ma salle commune.

VII

Au revoir

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillai assez tôt. Une boule au ventre me faisait office. Je pris la direction de la salle commune elle était déjà bondé, les filles pleurées ou avais les yeux gonflé, les garçons eux était stressé ou sur les nerfs. Ils connaissaient tous Hélène mieux que moi… Mais je pense que celui qui devais être le plus triste était Alex sont meilleur ami, celui qui la connaissez depuis le début. April, Alex et moi ne mangèrent rien au petit déjeuné. Nous prirent la direction du grand portail ou nous attendait une voiture du ministère qui nous emmènerais au cimetière.

Le trajet fut pénible, l'air dans la voiture était chargé de tristesse. Quand je vis la vue du cimetière mon cœur se serra dans ma poitrine.

Je pense que pour les parent de Hélène nous devions faire ce qui nous allions nous apprêté à faire. Les personnes les plus proches d'elle était conviés à l'enterrement. La directrice de la maison Serdaigle, et le directeur était présent. Ainsi que le patron du département des Aurors.

-En ce jour du 16 janvier, dieu vas accueillir dans sa demeure Hélène, une jeune fille brillante, radieuse…

Le blabla du prêtre parut comme un bruit de fond que l'on entend a peine. Je regardai April, elle avait sont petit sac de perle avec surement toute nos affaires dedans. J'entendis le mec des Aurors dire :

-Nous retrouveront l'assassin de votre fille. Il sera puni comme il se doit ! Je vous promets Mr Tow.

Je m'approchai des ces parent avec les deux autres.

-Je vous présente mes condoléance Mr et Mme Tow, je suis désoler vraiment. Votre fille était une personne en or.

Alex et April firent de même. Et nous partirent en direction de la route.

-Alex, Illuv, regardé la bas, dit April on nous montrant du doigt 4 jeunes encapuchonner de noir.

Je n'eut pas le temps de retenir Alex qui partie a toute vitesse, je me mis a courir aussi pour ne pas le laisser seul face a ses enfoirés.

Mais trop tard il venait de transplaner. Je me retournai et vit April, baguette levé vers l'endroit ou ils se tenaient à l' instant.

-Je viens de lancer un sort que mon père à inventer pour suivre tout se que je faisais au State. Il consiste à nous avertir ou se trouve la ou les personnes désigné dans le sortilège.

Nous n'avions pas notre permis de transplanage mais nous nous en foutions. Je pris les deux autres par la main et la nous nous retrouvions sur le chemin de traverse.

\- Je pense les avoir aperçus dans la boutique de Barjo et Beurk, dit April.

Mais pour être sur nous décidions de prendre une chambre au Chaudron Baveur comme sa nous pourrions les surveillé. Je me rendis vite compte que surveillé n'était pas facile. On les voyait souvent sortir de l'hôtel d'en face, aller et venir. Un matin je me levai avant les deux autre et sorti dehors, quand je vis …. Le serdy de 6ieme année qui avais essayé de joué au poste d'attrapeur contre moi. Je le suivis jusqu'à l'allé des Embrumes.

Il entra dans une boutique de magie noire. Je m'approchai et écouta.

-Oui, j'aimerais avoir un livre pour lancer des malédictions noire style vampiriser ou dans le même genre.

-Tenez nous avons celui-ci, il coute 50 gallions.

-Merci je le prends, a au faite, dit il en pointant sa baguette sur le vendeur, je vous paye pas, AVADA KEDAVRA !

Les 3 autres l'attendaient derrière la boutique. Celui qui avait l'air d'être le chef de cette organisation se mit a parlé a toute vitesse.

-Je sais que vous pensez que retourner au château nous apportera rien de bon, mais y'a que la bas que l'on trouvera tout les ustensiles a potion avec les ingrédients ! En même temps on en profitera pour tué un autre Sang de Bourbe, dit l'ancien élève de Gryffondor.

Je me cognai en me retournant, je me mis à courir vite parce que les 4 autres seraient surement averties du bruit. J'arrivai devant l'auberge, entra a toute vitesse. Mon cœur bâtait la chamade, je réveillai les deux autres et leur dit se que j'avais entendu.

On se mit d'accord qu'il faller les arrêté a tout prix avant qu'il commette un autre meurtre.

**VIII**

**L'étau se resere.**

On était tous déjà réveillé, on avait déjà mangé, Illuvatar avait prévenu Tom qu'on reviendrais au cas où on aurait besoin de la chambre, il l'avait payé d'avance. Je n'avais pas aperçu le groupe d'élève depuis qu'Illuvatar nous avais raconté ce qu'il avait vu chez Barjo et Beurk. On était réuni dans la chambre quand Alex rompu le silence qui envahissait la pièce :

-A votre avis où vont-ils partir ?

« En même temps on en profitera pour tuer un autre Sang de Bourbe » Mais bien sur ! Comment ai-je pu oublier ça ? Il allait se rendre à Poudlard pour prendre des ingrédients et tuer les enfants des moldus !

-Rappelle-toi de ce que Illuvatar nous avais dit, le chef du groupe avait dit qu'ils repartiront à Poudlard. On doit y retourner avant que quelqu'un d'autre soit mort, on devrait en profiter pour le dire aux professeurs peut-être qu'ils préviendront les aurors.

On remit tout dans mon sac, on dit au revoir à Tom et on prit la route. Le chemin de traverse n'est pas aussi plein que d'habitude :

-Comment on va se rendre à Poudlard ?

-Préaulard, on ira chez Abelforth !

Après 4 heures de route on arriva enfin à destination, on toqua à la porte d'Abelforth :

-Qui est là ?

-Nous avons besoin d'aller à Poudlard

-Entrez.

Les escaliers étaient étroits, c'était une petite pièce avec de vieux meubles et avec le tableau d'Ariana Dumbledore. Illuvatar prit la parole :

-Une de nos amies a était tué par un groupe d'élèves lors d'un match de quidditch c'est eux même qui ont tué le propriétaire du magasin «Barjo et beurk » j'ai surpris une de leur conversation qui disait qu'ils allaient retourné à Poudlard pour trouver les ingrédients qu'ils leur fallait et tuer les enfants des moldus. On doit arriver là-bas avant eux, on doit prévenir les professeurs et les aurors avant qu'il y est d'autres morts !

-Bien …

Il se retourna vers le tableau d'Ariana :

« Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire »

Et elle commença à marcher dans une allée étroite. Pendant ce temps, April se rongeait les ongles, Alex faisait les cents pas et moi j'espérais revoir la silhouette arriver dans le tableau.

**IX**

**Une salle malédiction**

Je me retourna et la silhouette de la jeune sœur de Dumbledore réapparue. Je monta le premier devant le tableau qui s'ouvrit. Un tunnel long, froid et humide faisait office. Je me pencha un peu et avança tout droit. Que nous attendait-il au bout de ce tunnel ? Dans quelle partie du château atterrirons-nous ?

Au bout d'un bon quart d'heure enfin nous apparurent dans une salle vaste, il y avait d'anciens hamacs et le nécessaire pour vivre.

Nous sortions de la salle, et la … la porte de la salle disparue, nous étions entrain de descendre quand une grande fille brune aux yeux verts habillé de noir et portant l'écusson de la maison de Poufsoufle, apparu devant nous.

-Partez devant ! Vous 2, je vous retrouverais dans la salle de potion dis-je, quand à nous, ma petite ça va faire mal. Je voulais être clément et appelé les prof ou les Aurors mais je vais te réglé ton compte moi-même.

Je sortis ma baguette et sans attente je lança « Wigardium Leviosa » je maintiens la fille en l'air et l'envoyait se cogner par tout le plus fort possible. Je la laisse tomber avec force contre une armure qui se brisa.

Elle se releva péniblement et m'envoya un sort mais j'entendis pas le quel et je me retrouva a l'autre bout du couloir. Je me releva en colère et lui lança

-J'ai livré bien plus de duel pour ma survie que toi dans toute ta vie espèce d'infâme traitresse !

Je m'approcha d'elle, la bouscula, la fit tomber avec un croche pied, je sais même si c'est déloyal. Et lança « Pétrifucus totalus » elle cessa de gigoter.

-ENDOLORIS, souffre comme Hélène a souffert espèce de garce !

Je la laissa là, je pris la direction des cachots. J'entendis des bruits de lutte en direction des cachots. Je pria pour qu'il n'arrive rien à ma April, accélérera le rythme et arriva. Le Serdy et un Serpy affrontait Alex et April devant la salle de classe, j'entendais des incantations à l'intérieur de la pièce.

-Rictusempra, en direction du Serpentard qui se cogna contre le mur.

Et au même moment April lui lança « Stupéfix »

April et moi, nous nous retournons et lancèrent « Experliamus » pour aidé Alex, et le serdy se retrouve sans baguette. Alex et moi se jetèrent dessus et le rouèrent de coup, quand tout d'un coup je commençais à avoir la tête qui tourne.

Je me dirigea difficilement en compagnie des 2 autres vers la porte de classe. J'ouvrit la porte et vit le gryffy. Un corps gisait devant lui inerte, sans vie, blafard comme des draps blancs.

Je lança un sortilège de désarmement mais l'élève rattrapa sa baguette. Je me sentais vraiment mal, ma tête tourne et là je tomba au sol à demi conscient.

J'entendis April lancé « Stupéfix » mais l'élève envoyé un « Protégeo » Alex lui lança un sort de bloque jambe, et le Gryffondor tomba au sol. Alex se mit crié « Setumsempra » et le gryffy se mit a crié et puis plus rien.

April poussa un cri horrifié et dit Alex qu'il fallait vite m'emmener a l'infirmerie avec le livre.

Mon sommeille était très agité, je rêvais souvent de sang, de nourriture, et par-dessus tout j'avais une douleur aiguë dans tout le corps et plus intense dans la mâchoire.

Je me réveillais, ce qui me sembla être dans le petit matin.

-Combien de temps j'ai dormis mon cœur ? dit je en me tournant vers April.

-4 Jours…

-Ah. Que ma t'on fait ?

-Je sais pas… Enfin si… Mais… tu te souvient le cour sur les hybrides ?

Je fit oui de la tête.

-Ne me dit que j'ai était transformé en hybride ?

-…Si…, dit elle en se mettant a pleurer, on peut rien faire pour toi mon amour je suis tellement desolé…

Je pris April dans les bras et la rassurant qu'elle n'y était pour rien et que ça ne changerait pas mes sentiments pour elle.


End file.
